What Happend In The Closet
by under.spectra
Summary: After Kurt brings Blaine to McKinley to confront his bully, Blaine returns the next day to start a confrontation of his own


This is my first MA story, I had to turn away from my computer screen in shame at one point =S enjoy!

* * *

Dave could hear noise coming from behind him in the locker room even though he could have sworn he was alone. He could hear the locks jangling as he tore off his jersey and replaced it with a tee shirt. It was so cold outside that he hadn't even broke a sweat. At least this way he didn't have to waste time in the showers.

"David Karofsky?"

The milky voice came from behind him. Bro's didn't say his name like that, nobody normal would use that tone of voice with him. He knew who it was without turning his head, although Dave couldn't imagine what he'd be doing here, in the McKinley High locker rooms.

"Nobody calls me that," He replied airily.

He tried to make it a threat in itself. Pushing at the contents of his locker while eye's bore into his back.

"I came to apologize to you. What we did the other day-"

The boy was cut off with the slamming of Dave's locker. Even while he had been watching Dave he didn't expect it and jumped at the noise.

"Don't you _gay's_ have anything better to do then stalk me while I'm changing in here?" Dave still hadn't turned to face his intruder. Instead he busied himself with shoe laces. "I'm kinda busy" He added as he bent down.

"You're not too busy to talk to me" Blaine smirked and he felt the muscles in his arms twitch, wanting to fold them up in a 'sissy stance' as they often called it. He knew better though.

A smile teased at Dave's lips, he could hear all the sass the other boy was trying to hold back.

"Look I…I came to make a peace offering. Confronting you like that, on the steps, wasn't the greatest idea. I regretted it as soon as it happened."

Dave laughed as he grabbed his gym bag and swung around to face Blaine at last, who was now hanging a lock whimsically from his index finger.

The pout on Blaine's face was returned by a smug sniff from Dave who strode past the Warbler and headed for the exit.

Dave had his left hand over the handle before Blaine squeezed himself in between him and certain freedom.

"_What_ the hell are you doing?" Dave leaned away to get a better look at his opponent who was craning his neck to meet Dave's gaze.

Blaine only stared back with an expression he only hoped could be authoritative. And it worked for a moment before Dave began to lean in again, literally making him feel smaller with his leer. Dave smiled into Blaine's face. It was too easy, scaring the crap out of these boys. First Kurt and now his knight in shining uniform. He took a step closer closing the space between them.

"You better let me out of this room, _Sweet Cheeks_…or I'll eat you up." _Icing on the cake_ Dave thought. That would send the kid running in no time flat. Blaine's lower lip visibly trembled and he could feel the breath coming out faster against his face. _Run little rabbit_ was Dave's last thought before he had lips on his mouth, fast and hard. Dave gasped when he felt hands running up his chest. The gasp had let a tongue slip in and Dave could feel it all the way down through his stomach to his groin.

"Get _off_ of me!" He breathed as he twisted out of the contact, pushing Blaine back against the wall one handed.

They looked at one another, each boys face curling up into a glare. _This is pay back, isn't it? That little bitch, trying to get me back for what I did with Hummel. Or maybe he's letting me know what he's into.. he likes it rough?_

"Didn't like that, did you?" Blaine taunted, gaining back some of his bravado.

Dave's eyes narrowed as he looked on at Blaine with distaste. If Blaine hadn't been acting like such a confusing _dick_, then yeah he would have liked it, a lot.

Dave dropped his gym bag on the floor without taking his eyes off of Blaine and balled his hand into a fist.

"You're gonna fucking pay for that," He said through clenched teeth.

"I know" Blaine said coolly, "With the Fury, Kurt told me all about it." Blaine gave him a sideways glance, almost begging Dave to take a swing.

Dave could see a smile forming on Blaine's lips, his whole personage was screaming naughty school girl right now. Or naughty school boy. _Wow that's even hotter_, Dave thought.

He got in Blaine's face again. "You want the Fury?"

"Yeah"

"Do you?"

"Yeah", Blaine breathed in his face.

And with that, Blaine began his attack on Dave's mouth again, tonguing roughly at his lips. He threw his arms around Dave's neck and pulled him down against the wall with him. He could tell Dave had almost tripped over himself as he did so. As Dave fell against him his mouth opened and he began to kiss back as he steadied himself.

He couldn't tell if this was a battle of wits or if Blaine was just plain crazy, but as long as he had him up against a wall he may as well make the most of it. Blaine broke away to suck at the nape of Dave's neck, making him shiver. Dave tried not to gasp but the feeling was so intense, this guy really meant business.

What was with this guy anyway? Wasn't he Kurt's boyfriend or something? They had met only briefly the day before. What the hell was he doing, lurking in the guys locker room and starting _this_ shit?

Dave snapped out of _pleasure land_ and pushed Blaine away a second time, this time holding him still against the wall.

"What do you want?" Dave shouted, actually meaning it this time. "Why are you here?"

Blaine's smile came back. "I wanted to check out the competition." He beamed.

_What the fuck?_ Dave's mind screamed, this guy was a bigger basket case then he was.

"And you're my type" Blaine finished, raking his eyes over Dave's chest and arms and eyes.

Dave's mind went blank. Maybe _he_ was the basket case. Maybe this was all a fag dream and he'd wake up any minute.

When a moment went by and neither of them spoke Blaine let out a low giggle. They could hear students talking on the other side of the door.

_Split second decision making time_, Dave told himself, as he plucked Blaine off the wall and steered him towards the janitors closet. Dave assumed no one would be coming in to use the locker room at this hour but it was better to be safe then sorry. He shoved the academy school student inside and then went in after him, locking the door and fishing for the light switch cord.

The light flicked on and the bulb swung in the air above them. Blaine only looked at Dave with interest. There was an awkward pause before Dave took hold of Blaine's hips, pushing him back against a desk half hidden under buckets, tubs of sports equipment and cleaning supplies.

"How's the competition so far?" He breathed.

"Awesome" Blaine managed as he was lifted off the ground and set on the table like a child.

Quietly, Dave placed his hand on the inside of Blaine's thigh, thumbing up and down at the seem of the pants. He slipped his other hand underneath Blaine's knee, effectively spreading the boys legs without warning, causing Blaine to gasp. Dave leaned in between him and met Blaine half way in a furious kiss. He had the upper hand now, he could tell and he flicked his tongue in and out of Blaine's mouth, watching him as he leaned more and more towards Dave as if begging to get a deeper kiss.

"Is this how you want to be with Kurt?" Blaine asked into Dave's mouth.

"No"

"Don't you w-want him?" He asked as Dave removed the Dalton blazer and began pulling at the white collared button up to get underneath it.

"Don't talk about him" Dave rasped as he pushed Blaine's shirt up and leaned him backwards so he could get a taste of his chest.

Blaine moved his hips closer to the edge to get better friction going and Dave took the hint, grabbing hold of Blaine's hips, grinding and bucking up into him and moving the desk as he did so. _This_ was something new to Dave who had only ever been with girls until the day before. _Oh my God_ even his inner voice was panting. _Chicks do not have dicks, God this is so much better. Fuck girls, I'm never going back_, he told himself as he ground his bulge against Blaine's.

Blaine's eyes shut tightly as he gasped. He was going to cum at any moment, he needed to slow things down before Dave could finish him like this. He sat up and began to unbuckle the belt on Dave's jeans.

Dave watched the fingers playing with the buckle and undo it effortlessly. "Um…I…"

"You've never done this before," Blaine smiled. "Is this okay?" He paused with his hands in the rim of Dave's jeans.

Dave looked down at Blaine who was waiting for the 'okay'.

"Shut up," he huffed. Leaning over Blaine and knocking most of the contents of the desk to the ground with a crash. Blaine gasped. He was going to be taken on a desk by a hunky powerhouse, just like in the movies! How absolutely bad! Blaine was so excited he could tell he was actually dripping with anticipation. He caught Dave's mouth with his own for a quick sloppy kiss before Dave yanked him by his calves and he fell backwards, hitting his head on the desk, hard.

"You okay school boy? All is fair in love and war" Dave smirked but leaned in to cradle the back of Blaine's head and kiss him. Blaine pulled back. "That really hurt" He said.

Dave began rubbing into Blaine again and kissing at his neck sweetly. "Oh I'm sorry, baby. I'll make it better."

"Asshole" Blaine mumbled as he felt hands on his belt. He kicked off his shoes and let the football player take his pants off. _A fucking football player_, Blaine's mind squealed. His eye's opened when he realized he hadn't been touched for a moment longer then he was expecting. _Oh yeah, it's his first time_, Blaine mentally face palmed. He sat up and pulled Dave back to him by the rim of his jeans.

Slowly, he undid the button and zipper, his eyes flicking from Dave's down to the work his hands were doing. He tugged the jeans down and then the boxers, and wrapped his hand around the massive muscle in front of him. He could feel the smile spread across his face. This is for me? It twitched when he squeezed it and a little translucent pre cum appeared at the tip.

Blaine had his mouth on it in no time. Sucking and swallowing and hoping he could fit it all inside his mouth. He really _really_ wanted all of it in. He could hear Dave making a lot of noise and he secretly hoped he might scream out loud.

Blaine was content with feeling the hot skin slide in and out of his mouth for a while, and even letting Dave fuck his mouth, but the angle of his body was starting to get very uncomfortable. He was about to hop off the desk and finish the job on the floor but Dave pulled out of him first.

"Do you want-" Dave cut himself off, looking down at Blaine's swollen lips as he looked back up at him, panting.

"Yeah I do" Blaine beamed. He moved his hand down to touch himself but Dave batted the hand away, wrapping his fingers around Blaine and began stroking him hard.

"Do you kn-ow what you-'re doing-g?"

Blaine's sorry attempt at speech was endearing to Dave, who guessed that gay teens probably didn't get as much action in high school as straight one's did.

"I think I can manage," Dave cooed as his hand pumped faster.

"No-no…slow! Slower, I don't want to cum y-et" Blaine pleaded while his body jerked with the pleasure.

Dave put a finger in his mouth and then brought it down to Blaine's ass, rubbing at his hole.

"Oh my god!" Blaine shouted.

"Is that okay?" Dave asked without thinking. _Oh god this guy is rubbing off on me._

Blaine bit at his lip, trying to say something. Dave took his hand away and spit on it, the sound snapping Blaine's eye's open. They watched each other as the fingers found their way back to the right spot.

"Do it" Blaine said. And he felt a finger slip into him. He wanted to scream but his breath caught in his throat and all that came out of his gaping mouth was silence. Dave began to pump the finger into Blaine and kiss at the sides of his mouth.

"More"

Dave pulled back, unsure of what Blaine meant.

"More fingers"

He leaned into Dave's neck and whispered "I need to be nice and wide to fit all of you inside me". He put his hands on Dave's dick again, swirling the pre cum on the tip with his thumb and absently wishing they had lube.

Dave bent down and spit on Blaine and then came back up to kiss him, adding two more fingers this time. "Fuck.." Blaine made a face and then let himself down to lay straight on the desk, pushing what was left of the cleaning supplies to the floor. "Fuck…fuck…fuck me" He begged.

"Absolutely" Dave answered. He removed the fingers from Blaine and held up his clean hand to the boys mouth. "Hey, Black Beauty, I think I'm all out of spit"

_Black Beauty?_ Oh he liked that. Blaine's eyes slid open dreamily and was altogether confused by the action.

"Spit?"

"On my hand, Beauty" Dave smiled.

Blaine laughed a little in understanding and spit on Dave's hand who brought it down to moisten himself as much as possible. _Sooo dirty_ Blaine thought as he watched Dave lean into him.

"Oh!" Blaine yelped, and Dave stopped if only because the sensation was more overpowering then he'd imagined it to be. He clutched at the table edge, trying not to make too much movement if Blaine wasn't ready yet. "Oh my god, you're tight!"

He slid in a little more, hearing hard gasps from underneath him, then waited and pulled out slow.

He took his time, pushing into Blaine slowly, and seeing him twist and buck up onto him for more. He thought about waiting until the_ priss_ from earlier couldn't stand it anymore and scream at him out of frustration. Dave smiled down at the other boy as he imagined Blaine from the day before. All high and mighty with his nose in the air, hiding behind his jacket.

_But I hide behind my jacket too don't I?_ With that thought Dave pulled out and shoved back into Blaine fully, causing Blaine to moan. "Like that better don't you?" Dave did it again, hard. With each thrust the table moved with him.

Blaine opened his eyes momentary to smile thinly up at Dave and say "Harder."

Then he felt Dave's hands grip his hips and pull as the table shook, and shook again, and again.

"Oh" Blaine began. "Oh…oh …oh m-my g…" _I'm being impaled on Karofsky's dick!_ Blaine's dirty mind went on. _I'm going to be fucked alive!_ He tried not to smile in spite of himself and instead reached up above his head to grab hold of the edge of the desk to keep himself from sliding too far up.

Blaine's moaning was growing louder and Dave reached up to cover his mouth, as if the noise from the desk wasn't going to give them away anyway. Blaine switched to silent gasps again and Dave let his hand trail down to Blaine's neck where he leaned in a little and gripped it.

Seeing himself holding Blaine by the throat was to much. The open mouth, the hard nipples and cock, bobbing in the air from every thrust he made, he was going to cum at any moment.

Blaine held on for dear life as Dave hit his prostate at a fierce rate. He could tell Dave was close and listened to his panting as he felt his orgasm happen without even touching himself. Dave's grip on Blaine's throat tightened as he came, moaning and jerking into Blaine as he tried to keep himself standing.

Everything went quiet after that. Dave pulled out and stepped backwards towards the door, collapsing against it and sliding down to the floor, trying to catch his breath.

After a moment Blaine sat up and looked down at the mess on his stomach.

"Here, take my shirt" Dave said as he threw it to Blaine. "I've got another one in my bag. What's you name anyway?"

Blaine smiled as my wiped himself clean. "Blaine"

"Ah…Black Beauty was close" Dave leaned his head back on the door and closed his eyes.

"Are you still…going to go after Kurt?"

"I guess so. I mean…I've liked him for a long time so, I guess…" Dave opened his eyes to look at Blaine, who was now fishing around the room for his clothing.

"Are you going for him too?"

Blaine fixed his tie around his neck and began to twist it in place, thinking.

"I don't know, I just met him. I met him the same day I met you."

"Oh" Dave stared up at him rather stupidly. He felt a little embarrassed now.

Blaine leaned down to give Dave a big smile and a kiss. "I want to see you again" He beamed.

"Okay", Dave starred back, feeling a flutter in his chest. As he stood to get his own clothing back on he found himself wondering if Blaine was too freaky to say yes to dinner at Breadsticks sometime.

* * *

OK...so I set this story the day after Never Been Kissed because 1) Dave didn't have a chance to do those awful things to Kurt and 2) Blaine had just met Kurt and didn't have a chance to bond with him yet. It was the perfect breeding ground for Blainofsky to happen =D I didn't realize I was going to end this story on a cute note...just sort of came out that way haha, thank you for reading!


End file.
